


smrody

by gaybyprinciple



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaybyprinciple/pseuds/gaybyprinciple





	smrody

przegniły smród czasu marnowanego

co przeterminował się dwie chwile za wcześnie

zalega w pokoju pomiędzy meblami

zatapiając powoli części podłogi

klei się ta cuchnąca breja i odpiera

skutecznie wszystkie próby wyparcia

zatrzasnąwszy się wypycha resztki świeżego powietrza

i jak wielki glut potworny

połyka resztki dnia by prosperować w nocy


End file.
